


wilted flowers

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling (Hinted Stuff), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a girl is reincarnated as one (1) bella swan and she's Done (with capital D)or: in which VIII swears she's going to kick Death's ass when she gets rid of the goddamned vampire that claims to be her mate and refuses to be with her. Like she cares.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Original Male Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Past - Original Female Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. PART I: Before Twilight

_** \- PART I - ** _

_**“** I’m not yours, _

_ I’m not theirs. _

_ I’m no ones. _

_ I’m my own. _

_And fuck you if you don’t get it._ **”**

* * *

_**\- CHARACTERS -** _

**VIII**

**[** _a.k.a. Isabella Marie Swan_ **]**

_**"** they don't pay me enough for this **"**_


	2. The Day I Died

_ For those whom it may concern, _

_ Death owes me, big time. I didn’t agree to this, but the little shit thought it would be funny. _

_ I died at the ripe age of eighteen, mainly because there was a massive break out of germs and it was as if the apocalypse had fell upon us all. _

_ This life was normal. Or as normal as my previous mentor’s last guardians claimed to be. There wasn’t any magic mojo that my last few lifetimes had. Which, in all honesty, sucked. Balls. _

_ But y’know what sucked the most??? Dying because of a virus, and an (ex?)boyfriend who didn’t understand the meaning of no, don’t come near me, you’re sick. _

_ Sigh. _

_ So I died. Felt my soul leave the vessel I used to call body and fell back to the Underworld. _

_ Death, the little shit, was laughing at me. The entity teased me to no end, even my previous mentor joined in! _

_ ‘Betrayed by those who loved her,’ seems like the dimwitted prophecy was right for once! _

_ If it wasn’t that Tom snarked back at them while having my back, I don’t know what would’ve happened. The Underworld War IV, I guess. _

_ Back to the main topic. Death, the little shit, fucking kicked me and swapped one (1) Bella Swan’s soul with mine. Just ‘cause They and my previous mentor were curious about how would I fare in the Twilight Verse. _

_ I get that my mentor had the best lifetime memories in that verse. But fuck you, Harry. _

_ At least I got the memories of the girl up until she turned fifteen, man she’s so… angsty. Well. She was. She’s dead now. _

_ Oh, the irony. _

_ With the biggest fuck you to you boomers and crusty assholes, yes, I’m looking at you Death, _

_ VIII (the best Mistress of Death) _

The girl nodded satisfied at the paper before lighting it on fire and throwing it into a small hole she had digged. And for good measure, she buried it.

“Take that, you little bitch.” she spat on the letter’s grave.


	3. Chaos My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which VIII (read it as Eight or Vee Three) wakes up in the body of one (1) Bella Swan and sheningangs ensue
> 
> p.s. : all the images will be posted down below

If there was one thing VIII hated, it was waking up to  _ ‘another adventure, who knows, maybe you’ll like it Vee’ _ .

_ At this rate _ , she thought,  _ Death is practically begging me to unleash chaos _ .

She started humming the song,  _ Darkness My Old Friend _ , in her head as she got out of the bed. The calendar on the wall reading 16th of July.

VIII (or Bella as the vessel was usually referred to) wrinkled her nose at the state of the room she was in.

_ How plain _ , she dismissed the room and entered the closet.

Immediately, she stormed out with a horrified face. She can face Tom on his baddest days, and tame eldritch monsters whenever she wanted a new pet. But that? What she found in that closet?

_ That’s it! Death, get me out of here _ , she cursed to herself when the ghost of a chuckle resonated within her ear but didn’t feel her soul leaving,  _ Oh, fuck you _ .

She looked at the mirror and noticed the pretty features her new vessel had.

_ Well, at least she’s hot _ . VIII flipped her new hair and strutted to the bathroom to take care of her business.

* * *

Ten minutes later, VIII walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see if Mom (Reneé, was it?) whipped something for breakfast.

“Bella, darling!” Mom spun around, mug of tea in one hand and the other holding up a piece of toast.

“Mom,” VIII grimaced lowly, falling into her role easily. “Morning.”

Mom giggled to herself as she watched VIII walk around the kitchen.

“Any news from Phil?” VIII mentioned, acting distracted by the menial actions that concurred making breakfast.

Her lips tugged unconsciously when she heard Mom gasp delighted.

“He’s playing in Ohio for a week,” Mom gushed, waving her hand excitedly. Her other hand settled her mug of tea before palming around the table.

VIII thought that Bella truly wasted her relationship with her bubbly mom. The girl hummed at the right cues while listening to her mother.

“Say, Mom…” VIII suddenly started, Mom instantly perked up, “Do you think that I should do something new with my hair?”

Five hours later, with a few life crisis, VIII admired her new hairstyle.

“So?” Mom asked, ruffling her own hair. “What do you think?”

“Awesome, Mom.” VIII turned to her, smiling.

Maybe this shtick would be fun.

* * *


	4. Punk! I Think You Misspelled Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which gossip flies, VIII makes a new friend, and she ends up in the police station cause damn it if she's not going to fight for her new friend.

It’s been a month or so since VIII had landed in this verse. During that time, Reneé had her hands full with a teenager Bella acting her age.

In all honesty, Reneé saw it coming from a mile away. Her little girl was entering that phase where her personality is shifting constantly, and at least she’s doing it with her and not behind her back.

VIII amused herself whenever Reneé’s thoughts just- leaked out? The woman’s mind was so loud and brilliant, VIII loved to be around her bubble of  _ Mom _ . There was no other way of explaining it.

Her room and wardrobe had changed immensely as well. And she had to reteach the ves- body, (that’s what we call it now) she had to reteach the  _ body _ how to skateboard properly and how to hold her alcohol.

(That one was funny as hell, Reneé was so laid back- Bella definitely lost some good memories with her mom)

She also started using excessively her new camera she bought with saved up money from babysitting. There was a small chest she used to store her candid photos with dates and small quotes written at the back of them.

* * *

Currently, VIII and Reneé were at the Salón chatting (read: gossiping about the latest rumor of the neighbourhood) over matching manicures and sparkly water.

“I’m just saying, Mom.” VIII batted her eyelashes innocently, “But seriously, Mrs. Martinez should know better than to give Mr. Martinez another chance!”

“Bella!” Reneé chastised her, biting back a giggle.

“It’s the truth, Mom.” VIII shrugged, “He keeps on cheating on her and then claiming that he won’t do it again.”

The salon worker at Reneé’s side hummed in agreement, nodding along VIII’s words.

“She’s right, honey.” he flipped his bangs with a flick of his head, “Men ain’t nothing when they betray you like that.”

“Exactly,” VIII sassed, winking at the worker. “See? Even… Tam? Was it? Even Tammy boy here knows the tea.”

Reneé watched in amusement as the male worker and her daughter sassed their way through a new conversation.

“This is my number,” VIII passed Tam a piece of paper, “Call me, we so need to hang out and bitch about our lives.”

Tam hummed with a smile, his eyes crinkled and VIII swore that Tam was the reincarnation of Draco Malfoy. But the version that’s more confident in his skin.

“I will.”

Not five minutes later they were friends in facebook and twitter.

* * *

If there was something VIII hated the most, tying with a rude awakening from her sleep, is homophobic crusty assholes.

“Tam?” VIII held back her anger as she stood in front of her friend, facing a group of three other boys, “Hold my fucking skateboard, I have a bitch to fight.”

“Vee, no.” Tam held her arm, afraid emotions leaking into his words.

“Vee, yes.” VIII hissed, “They fucking hurt you. No one is allowed to hurt me and mine.”

Tam sighed, holding VIII’s skateboard as the first punch flew.

* * *

“I tried to stop her,” Tam tried to calm down an enraged Reneé.

“I’m not angry at Bella, Tammy baby.” Reneé relaxed her stance, reaching for the boy’s hand. “I’m mad at the three boys who dared to hurt you and Bellsy.”

“Now,” Reneé’s eyes held a glint that for an outsider screamed danger (but for Tam it meant safety), “I have a few officers to scream to, and a girl to take to the salon. Bellsy did mention she broke a nail.”

Tam cracked a smile.


	5. I’m Not A Delinquent, Dad. I Swear! They’re Just… Punchable

Charlie Swan blinked in surprise when he saw his daughter with pastel pink hair and holding up a cardboard cut out sign reading  _ ‘Chief Swan! Sir, Yes Sir!’ _ . He had landed minutes ago from his plane from Seattle to Phoenix.

“Bells?” he voiced out his thoughts. Was that his little girl a few meters ahead of him?

“Dad!” Bella passed the sign to a boy with swept back blonde hair and green tips next to her before sprinting his way and hugging him.

Tam was recording the moment with his portable camera. The boy was grinning at his best friend and her dad.

“Oof!” Charlie huffed. He let go of his bags to hug back his daughter.

“How are you doing? What’s the gossip back in Forks?” VIII pulled back from the hug and picked up one bag.

Charlie smiled ruefully at VIII, “Everything is fine, Bells.”

VIII noticed him looking at Tam and quickly introduced them, “Dad, this is Tanner Zucker. I call him Tam, though. Tames, this is my dad; Chief of the Police Force back in Forks, Charlie Swan.”

“Nice to meet you, Chief Swan.” Tam held out a hand, eyes crinkling with his smile.

“You too,” Charlie shaked it twice before letting go. He turned to look at VIII. "Call me Charlie."

“No dad, before you ask, Tam is only a friend.” she quickly dissolved any ideas her father could have.

“Well, alright.” Charlie huffed out, “Shall we?”

“Yeah!” VIII followed them to the exit. “We called a cab in, didn’t want to wait for rented cars or driving here while catching up.”

Charlie hummed quietly as VIII and sometimes Tam, chatted up the silence. He learned that Tam was eighteen, three years older than VIII, and worked at a salon as an intern where he met Bella. That the ongoing drama in the Martinez household never quite settled and Mr. Martinez’s lovers always came back knocking on their door. And that Reneé with her new husband were currently out in a date, that’s why Tam had come with Bella to pick him up.

Charlie also held bragging rights that his little girl came up as the top number one in school marks in her grade, and that she now was a huge pro women rights and pro body positivity.

He also had to suffer quietly as the three of them took a photo at Bella’s request. The things he did for his daughter, really.

* * *

“And hey, Dad.” she mentioned over pizza that night, “Maybe I’ll go to Forks with you next year. It’s getting real awks with Mom moping all around whenever we’re not out or doing crafts.”

Charlie visibly brightened up at that. Sure, his little girl wore dark colors and dyed her hair, but it’s not like she ran with bad crowds.

* * *

“What do you mean, my little girl beat up three boys?”

“They targeted Tam, and we both know how we were whenever our friends were targeted.”

Charlie pinched his nose at Reneé.

“At least we know she can defend herself.”


	6. So I Know You’re Gay But, Are You Sure You Can’t Drive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which VIII and Tam skateboard through the streets at three a.m. and have a heart to heart convo

“I told you, I’m a total disaster!” Tam whined to VIII while they were skating through the streets of VIII’s neighbourhood at three a.m.

“That doesn’t answer my question, though.” VIII pointed out, “Watch, watch.”

Tam sighed as VIII did a trick on the board and nearly broke her neck.

“You good?” Tam raised an eyebrow at VIII. He hauled her up from the floor.

“Peachy.” VIII groaned. She kicked a small pebble and picked up her skateboard. “Fail number sixteen, like my age in the next few months.”

“They grow up so fast,” Tam fake sniffed while wiping a non-existent tear. They both placed their skateboards down and sat on them.

“Oh, shove it.” VIII snickered, she swayed back and forth slowly. “I don’t know when am I going to go to dingy Forks though.”

Tam’s smile dimmed a little. He forced a new one, VIII knew it because his eyes didn’t crinkle.

“It’s going to be okay, little one.” VIII patted his hand softly. “It’s not like I’m going to get a boyfriend out of thin air and forget you or something. You’re my best friend.”

Tam sighed, “I know, I know.”

“And anyways, weren’t you going to go to that date with that guy?” VIII wiggled her eyebrows.

“Shut up, Pinkie.”

“Aye, don’t diss the hair!” VIII huffed, she flipped her hair back. “It’s only for a few months and then I’ll come back, for summer I mean.”

Tam hummed, “I’m going to miss this,”

VIII snorted, “When you get a boy toy I doubt that you’ll miss this.”

“Vee, of course I’m going to miss you.”

“Aw,” VIII clutched her hands to her chest. “yeah, okay.”

“And it’s not like you won’t be connected to Twitter every single second over there.” Tam pointed out.

“Damn straight.” VIII crowded. She hugged Tam awkwardly from her spot on her skateboard. “Want to do matching hair?”

“You’re on!”

* * *


	7. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which VIII writes a letter

_ To the same people from the last letter, _

_ In my defense, I forgot it was junior high when she (Bella) went to Spoons, not freshie year. _

_ Good new is, I saved Jessica from humiliating herself so many times. The poor girl. _

_ Bad news is, the Cullens are in Forks. And remember that brooding dude? The one Bella was supposed to end up with? He acts like a tsundere! _

_ He tries to be mysterious and everything, I can’t believe teenage boys, I swear to God! _

_ Good news though, Phil and Mom are having a blast going around cause of Phil’s softball (was it? or baseball? I don’t know) league thingy. _

_ Bad news again, Tam broke up with a dude and practically came to live with Charlie and I for a few weeks. He really thought the guy was the one. _

_ Good news from that is that Tammie, Jess, and Angie went to the Spring Ball with me as a group. I also managed to tone down Jessica’s… cannon book bitchiness. Is that a word? Now it is. _

_ Also, Alice has been trying to set Edward up with me… but like,  _ sike _. _

_ As if I was going to lower myself to someone like that. I demand respect and someone to not coddle me as if I was a child! _

_ Besides, I would wife Rosalie up before wifying Edward. The guy really needs to get that metal rod out of his ass. Like, now. _

_ Anyway, during this summer I spent it half at Spoons, half at Tam’s. Mom had been going crazy with Phil, so she let me stay at Tam’s. _

_ He’s going to uni next year. They grow up so fast! _

_ Shaking with nerves and excitement, _

_ VIII (the better Mistress of Death the universe has ever seen) _

_ P.S.: Am I supposed to wife Eddie up in the end? Or can I marry Tam out of convenience? _


	8. PART II: Twilight

_**\- PART II: TWILIGHT -** _

**_“_ ** _ you just got siked!  _ **_”_ **

* * *

**_\- CHARACTERS -_ **

  
  
  
  


**VIII**

**[** _ a.k.a. Isabella Marie Swan  _ **]**

**_“_ ** _ Rich boy said what now?  _ **_”_ **

  
  
  
  


**TANNER ZUCKER**

**[** _ a.k.a. Tam  _ **]**

**_“_ ** _ I’m not into boobs, Jess, you can drop the façade now.  _ **_”_ **

  
  
  
  


**JESSICA STANLEY**

**[** _a.k.a. Jess_ **]**

**_“_ ** _ I need to get laid. Or a drink. Or both.  _ **_”_ **

  
  
  
  


**ANGELA WEBER**

**[** _ a.k.a. Angie  _ **]**

**_“_ ** _ They call me God sent. My name is Angel-a, duh.  _ **_”_ **


End file.
